


Betty and Bonnie

by ThatsAllPeachy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: petrigrof, possible bubbline later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsAllPeachy/pseuds/ThatsAllPeachy
Summary: Sort of a parallel to Simon and Marcy, featuring the role reversal au. In this au Betty tried on the crown instead of Simon, causing her to go crazy and bitter. warning uhhhh the dynamic is p much the same but they interact differently than simon and marceline.





	Betty and Bonnie

Betty anxiously scratched at her now goblin-like ears. She darted through the forest, as quick as one could with a handicap. Heart pounding and breathing uneasily. Years of the post-apocalypse and heart palpitations didn’t do justice for her appearance, but her un-human ears had nothing to do with her health. Betty Grof, renown magic enthusiast and scholar, was cursed. Specifically with grief and madness. In addition to this, she had gradually morphed into a frosty monstrocity, or so she deemed herself. 

All of this is irrelevant, however, because at the moment, her looks were not on her conscious. Betty was incredibly fragile at the moment, and she refused to resort to the magical crown that hung just below her waist for healing. The crown that had transformed herself into the unfortunate “freak” she believed she was, and she had tried to limit her exposure to the item. 

Betty, is an observingly tough person, she has afterall, endured the supposed “doom” that had been the end of the Earth, or at least the end of known humanity. However she had...some assistance to her survival. And it dangled at her side, threatening to break from the thin strip of leather that held it. 

A pack-no, army of green monsters that resembled what may have been human was gaining on Betty. Now just blobs of green, rotted flesh and sludge. Betty stumbled over rocks and debri that had found itself in the wilderness. The wreckage seemed to scatter anywhere conceivable. She had seen tall, sky-scraping towers, reduced to nothing but mounds of garbage.

Finally, she burst from the sea of trees, standing at the edge of a desert, a desert of which a grand metropolis stood, now reduced to just bits and pieces. Betty sank into the sand for second, attempting to catch her breath, before pulling herself back up. As she reared herself mobile again, she twisted her foot around a piece of a muffler, causing a sharp pain to crawl from her ankle. Despite this, she leaned her body forward and started taking deep and raspy breaths, as if she would never take in oxygen again. She gasped for breath, grasping her side to check and see if her magical life support was still at her side. 

As if it would be much of a loss 

Betty was very bitter, but deep down she knew, if she didn’t have the crown she would have been dead long time ago, and if she were dead she wouldn’t be able to continue searching. Searching for her beloved. Even if she wasn’t, she most definitely couldn’t bear to completely abandon the crown. The temptation that hung in the air was quickly replaced by the strong urge to try on the crown.

Betty shook the impulse away. She stood quivering, hands on knees, coughing and hacking for breath. But as fate would be, the monster-mob was beginning to make their arrival. The mass of greenish-gray sludge people were going to be her demise if she didn’t act fast enough. Her left foot throbbed. She reached to touch it gingerly, but pulled away, flinching at the pain.

She scanned the horizon for a haven, when a small, seemingly safe-structured building caught her eye. She snapped her head towards the monsters. They were clearly far away, slowly but surely chasing her. She refocused on her objective, and headed for the small shack.  
The thumping chorus of feet hitting the ground caught up to her, a moan emitting from the crowd of monsters every so often. 

She stepped into the crumbling building, rubble cracking and crunching beneath her feet, like rocks grinding together. Betty frowned, this modest domain was obviously unfit to be delved into. She had overestimated the construction. The foundation consisted of rotting wood, and the ceiling was starting to cave, but supplies were dwindling, and Betty needed any supplies, and she refused to rely on the crown solely for her survival. 

She sat down on a stray chair that was placed to the right of the door. Betty lifted her foot up to her knee and began examining the damage done.  
“Man, I really underestimated the injuries good shoes could prevent…”  
The skin around her ankle swell, and despite her magic affecting her appearance, was beginning to turn purple.

She sighed and put her shoe back on, tightening the laces extra, making sure her foot was stiff. It was the best Betty could do until she could find any medical or..perhaps...magical remedies.  
She limped out of the chair and clung to the wall. She observed the home.

It was so small, it was more like a studio-apartment. The walls were tinted green, the floors were scattered with dust and spare plywood. A line drawn in between the middle of room marked the separation of which were the living room ended and the kitchen began. A door, barely hanging off of its hinges must have led to the bathroom.

She drew in a deep breath, flattened out her hair, and began searching for any tools, chemicals, or even books that would prove useful for her situation. She started in the kitchen, yanking drawers open, thoroughly searching every corner and crevice.  
When she had gotten to the bathroom she came to a halt, however. Through the dust and ash on the bathroom mirror she saw herself. But it wasn’t her. 

Good glob, I can hardly recognize myself. 

White hair on her head were taking the shape of wing-like tufts. She tried smoothing them out, but they kept popping right on back up. She frowned, clearly distressed. Her nose protruded from her face unnaturally. Betty glanced around, to make sure no one was looking before she broke into a forced grin. Her teeth had sharpened into fangs. She quickly closed her mouth into an awkward grimace. She took notice to the grayish blur that began to make it’s way in the mirror.

“What...the…” She whispered, as she crouched down by the sink. Betty reached for her crown residing on her coat. She analyzed her situation.

Okay...there’s a large crowd of monsters on the hunt for me, presumably a new atrocity waiting for me outside the bathroom, and there’s something wrong with my foot. 

The mention of her foot during her thought process was enough to send an ache up her ankle. She would have to use the crown if this was as big of a threat as she thought it was to be. 

Okay. Stay calm Betty, stay calm man. Woman?  
Who cares, how am I going to get the hell out of this if I don’t use some sort of impossible power, my entire problem is impossible to fix by myself! I have to protect myself. So I can find Simon, and when I do we’re going to be happy and alive and-

A faint crash from the living room interrupted her thoughts, making her jump to her unliking. Betty adjusted her glasses. She peered around the door. A small, grayish brownish humanoid figure stood, tearing through the couch cushions. The small figure turned in the direction of Betty upon hearing the bathroom door creak. The face bore pink tinted goggles, the hands of the intruder gripping a windex container. Strangely, a rag-no a bandana was tied around the thing’s face. The figure stared straight at her.

Betty held her breath, and yanked the crown off of herself, impulsively. Without gathering enough information, she plonked it on her head. She rapidly began changing, her nose lengthening, the tufts of hair-wings growing at seemingly the same rate. She began to scream incoherently. She hovered, the wings on her head keeping her from dropping. Betty laughed maniacally, a frenzy of ice and snow forming a blizzard around her. She began to mutter;

“You dare mess with the Princess of Ice and snow?  
Who are you to defy the fate of us meeting?  
I will make you regret being brought to this Earth as I regret living with my woes.  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

Meanwhile, the figure that had previously startled Betty was cowering in the corner, trying to dig through the sac she was carrying. She pushed through the objects in her backpack, sticking her tongue out, not aware of herself in her concentration.

“Come on..come on....ah ha!” A high pitched voice emitted behind the rag that was hiding the person’s face. Pink hair stuck out from beneath her hat. She jerked a peashooter from the pack. The person pulled up her goggles, revealing a pink face, squinting to take aim at the unholy diety that took hold of the person she previously saw hiding in the bathroom. She gripped the peashooter to her chest, struggling to draw the mouth piece to her lips. 

 

The stranger blew as hard as she could, aiming towards the crown shimmering, perched on Betty’s head. The first pea ricocheted right off the golden cap. The second nudged the crown, barely pushing it. She grew wilder, spoke more madness. Finally, the stranger coughed up some common sense and began to use observable chemically altered peas, exploding on impact.

 

The peas obviously didn’t have the will to destroy the crown, no, if it were only that easy. Instead, the pea jolted the crown, causing it to land 5 feet away. Betty collapsed to the ground, rubbing her head as she attempted to lift herself up, but failed. She drifted into darkness as the little person who had saved them both strided towards her with caution. 

 

“You poor poor lady….”  
A voice muttered as everything faded to black.

 

 

She woke up, in a cramped space, with several blankets on her and the smell of tea wafting into her nostrils. Betty groaned as she struggled to sit up. She became wide awake when she had realized what she had done though. 

She scanned the room. It was constructed rather homey, considering the circumstances. Where the wood floorboards ended a...pond? In the middle of the room began. An empty pond. She was on...a bunk bed? How did that person even carry her here? 

I can’t believe I used the crown because I got frightened by a little pink girl. I must be losing myself. I can hardly recall...Maybe if I put the crown on…

And with this, she realized the crown was no longer in her possession. Her eyes widened as she tried to move from the comfort of the bed she laid on. Despite her eagerness, her body did not agree with her sudden need to find the crown, as she ached all over, her left foot primarily. But suddenly, Betty found herself drawn to the door of the house when the pink girl from before walked in, taking her backpack off and dumping the contents on the floor. Out fell a mini-fan, a toy action figure, and a busted cell phone. She scratched her head, clearly in deep thought. She glanced up The girl finally took notice to her awakened house guest. 

The stranger spoke, “You shouldn’t be getting out of bed!” and “Wait a second, I got tea made I’ll get you some in a second! Just don’t move!” She shouted.

Betty stood quiet, unsure of how she shout act. The stranger graciously accepted her into her home, despite attacking the seemingly innocent girl. She felt as if she should treat her as if she were an adult, but here Betty sat in her home, so it’s not as if she's any more responsible than this kid. 

The girl climbed the ladder to Betty’s bedside. 

“Here! Take this!!” She said, shoving a thermos of tea into the woman’s grip. 

“Uh...thank you….” Betty said, visibly uncomfortable. The kind gesture actually really touched her, but she felt as if it were weak to admit so. 

“You know you’re really really cold, right? I think it has something to do with that crown, but you probably already knew that. I don’t think you should touch it, but I brought it from the desert in case it was imp-” The girl could not finish her sentence as she was cut off by Betty speaking.

“Yes! I need that! I promise I won’t put it on but you can not let anyone have it, it’s really dangerous and-“ She ranted.

“If it’s so dangerous then why do you carry it around, on a belt none less? Isn’t that kind of reckless?” The girl questioned suspiciously. 

Betty took in a deep breath, already irritated. She tried desperately not to lash out in frustration. She understood why this stranger had concerns, and she was grateful for her stay, but honestly Betty loathed all of this conversation. She wished grately for it to end. 

“I don’t know if I should let you have your crown back yet, I mean, we aren’t even friends. Plus you tried to attack me. That’s kind of sketchy, lady.” The girl pressed. 

Betty stood silent for a second before rubbing her temples. She already regretted putting the crown on again. Maybe if she hadn’t then she wouldn’t be in such an uncomfortable situation. 

“Look, I’m awfully sorry that I caused you an inconvenience, I didn’t want to hurt you and I know I seem like a monster, but you have to let me have that crown back.” Betty pleaded.

The stranger pondered for a second. “Hm...not quite yet not until you can get out of bed, at least. Maybe by then I’ll trust you but for now it’s time for tea, here drink some, it’ll relax you.” She said, nudging her towards the tea. 

Betty sighed, and took a sip of her tea. 

“My names Bonnibel by the way. Just for your information.” Bonnibel said, climbing back down the ladder that connected her bed to the floor.

“Ah. Mine is Betty.” She said, quite irritated.

**Author's Note:**

> I would REALLY REALLY appreciate feedback!


End file.
